Ocúltate, patito mío
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Cuando cuente uno, vas a guardar silencio; con el dos te vas a esconder. Al llegar a tres, te quedarás quieta. Y no salgas hasta que yo te encuentre, patito mío.


**Ocúltate, patito mío**

 **Disclaimer: His Dark Materials/La Materia Oscura no me pertenece, son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Mi primer fic de His Dark Materials. Sólo leí el primer libro.**

 **Resumen: Cuando cuente uno, vas a guardar silencio; con el dos te vas a esconder. Al llegar a tres, te quedarás quieta. Y no salgas hasta que yo te encuentre, patito mío.**

* * *

La indicación había sido bastante clara y concisa, como todo cuando se trataba de Lord Asriel. Debía de cuidar de esa pequeña de rizos rubios, aún demasiado pequeña como para siquiera entender lo que sucedía en torno a ella.

Y se dijo a sí misma que Lyra sería criada como una giptana. Una de sus hijas, sí así lo ameritaba el tiempo.

De modo que las tardes se le hicieron más amenas al tener, entre su familia, a un precioso bebé de rizos rubios que poco a poco comenzó a crecer. Y cuando Lyra cumplió dos años, Ma Costa podía fácilmente distraerse de sus tareas diarias al estar con la pequeña niña.

Hubo un día en particular, que la giptana jamás olvidaría.

Estaba preparando la cena. Sólo ella y Lyra en la cocina. La pequeña de tres años estaba correteando alrededor de la mesa, aún si el espacio que tenía era reducido. La mujer reía enternecida al ver como la bebé había comenzado a dar pequeños saltitos. La pequeña dio traspíes al aterrizar en su décimo salto, y cayó de sentón.

Lyra apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, equilibrándose para levantarse. Y al dar dos pasos hacia adelante, su andar fue algo torpe; a Ma Costa le pareció similar al de un patito. Cuando Lyra notó que Ma Costa reía por su modo de andar, comenzó a repetir sus pasos, uniéndose a las risas de la giptana.

—Lyra...

—¡No, no! ¡Patito! —aclaró la pequeña, aún dando pasos torpes alrededor de la mesa. Ma Costa sonrió.

—De acuerdo, patito, ve a lavarte las manos. Ya casi está lista la cena.

Lyra dio una vuelta más alrededor de la mesa, con su andar de pato, antes de asentir y dirigirse lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían hacia el baño para acatar la orden de aquella mujer que imponía temor y respeto, y que sin embargo con su presencia parecía derretirse de cariño.

Ma Costa pensó que Lyra parecía un patito muy, muy feliz.

Los días transcurrían con completa normalidad dentro de la rutina previamente establecida. Y el apodo de 'patito' se había quedado consigo. Cuando había tiempo libre, Ma Costa solía jugar con Lyra a las escondidas.

—Me voy a cubrir los ojos y contaré hasta tres. Tú te tienes que esconder y no saldrás hasta que yo te encuentre, ¿entendido? —solía decir la mujer, a lo que Lyra asentía enérgicamente.

Pero esa noche, Ma Costa tenía un mal presentimiento. Era tonto, pero sabía que el agobio que sentía en su interior no se iría sino hasta que pudiera estar plenamente segura de que todo estaba bien.

—Patito mío —llamó, sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior. Calmo y frío, tan desolador. Como si afuera le advirtieran debía asegurar su casa y a su familia. Se volvió hacia Lyra, que la miraba expectante. —¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?

—¡Sí!

Ma Costa suspiró.

—Bien. Contaré hasta tres. Cuando cuente uno, vas a guardar silencio; con el dos te vas a esconder. Con el tres, te quedarás quieta. Y no salgas hasta que yo te encuentre, patito mío, ¿de acuerdo?

Lyra asintió efusivamente y fue a esconderse al armario vacío de la habitación de Ma Costa. Ese lugar, y la mesa, eran sus escondites preferidos a la hora de jugar. Ma costa suspiró e intentó serenarse.

Comenzó a fingir que buscaba concienzudamente hasta que algo llamó su atención afuera. Gritos. Y forcejeos. Se asomó, y con terror pudo ver al señor Coulter y a Asriel en una acalorada discusión.

Corrió y fue por Lyra. La pequeña se había quedado dormida en su escondite, pero no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse cuánto tiempo había tardado en ir por ella. Cuando escuchó el disparo, abrazó a Lyra contra su pecho. Protegería a su patito sin importar nada.

No supo si alegrarse o no cuando, minutos después, se enteró de que fue Lord Asriel quien había salido airoso del conflicto. Pues a fin de cuentas, lo que dijo le hizo abrazar protectoramente a la pequeña contra su pecho.

—Debo llevarme a Lyra a otro lugar.

Se alegró, al menos, de saber que su patito no sería llevado tan lejos. Que podría verla regularmente si ésta era lo suficientemente aventurera y atrevida como a sus apenas tres años había mostrado.

Besó la frente de la niña aún dormida, y murmuró, con todo el cariño maternal que le profesaba.

" _Por favor cuídate, patito mío."_

* * *

 _ **¡Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
